Suck It Up
by Sassafrass86
Summary: Abby and Carter run into each other at Doc's and talk things out. (Oh, and for those of you who keep telling me that my chapters are like the episodes, I know. That's what the Warnings are for.)
1. Putting Two and Two Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Carter…I don't own Abby…I don't own Luka…damn, I don't own anyone, do I?  
  
Warning: This fan fiction contains spoilers for upcoming ER episodes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Carter looked up from his locker when he heard the door to the Lounge open. He smiled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey, good morning, Abby," he said to the nurse, getting back to putting on his lab coat.  
  
"Hi, Carter," she replied, sounding a little distracted. She walked to the coffee machine and quickly turned it on.  
  
Carter chuckled to himself. He turned around to face her. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"  
  
When she didn't answer, he frowned. "Abby?"  
  
She turned and looked at him. "What?"  
  
He blinked in confusion. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine…why?"  
  
"Well, I don't know…I asked you something and it's like you didn't hear me."  
  
"Oh, are you serious? I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired…what did you ask?"  
  
"Uh…never mind."  
  
"Okay," she replied.  
  
Carter looked at his watch. He had one minute until his shift started and if he didn't get out of the Lounge before that, Weaver would have his head.  
  
"Well, I have to go start my shift. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she grunted, lifting a hand to acknowledge him.  
  
Carter bit his lip, thinking about whether or not he should stick around. He went with the latter and walked out the door.  
  
"Carter!"  
  
The young doctor turned when he heard someone call his name. "Yeah?"  
  
"We have an MVA coming in. Auto vs. bike, it's a drunk driver," Dr. Kovac told him, rushing by to get to the ambulance bay.  
  
"What a great way to start the day," Carter muttered to himself.  
  
When he got to the bay, the ambulances had just arrived and were already unloading the patients.  
  
"Alright, Kovac, you're with Carter, Susan, you're with me," Kerry ordered.  
  
Luka and Carter ran to one of the gurneys. "Give us the bullet," Carter said to the paramedics.  
  
"Thirty-eight year old white male, possible head, neck, and back trauma with a broken arm. He's also drunk."  
  
"Okay, let's get him to Trauma 2," Kovac said, as they rolled the gurney.  
  
The doctors rushed into the trauma room, followed by Gallant, Abby and Chuny.  
  
"Can I help, Dr. Carter?" the young medical student asked.  
  
"Dr. Kovac?" Carter asked Luka.  
  
Luka looked at Michael. "Sure, Gallant."  
  
"Let's get a head CT, Chuny, call the OR and get someone down here for a surgical consult, and get me his blood alcohol level!" Carter called to whoever was listening.  
  
"Dr. Carter, he's seizing!" Gallant yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay…get me the paddles! Actually, Gallant why don't you take this."  
  
Carter handed the paddles to Michael, who immediately positioned himself over the driver's body. Carter smiled to himself at how completely hopeful his newest med student was.  
  
"Uh, charge to 100…clear!"  
  
Abby shook her head. "No change."  
  
"Again…clear!"  
  
"Still in V-fib!"  
  
"Charge to 150…clear!"  
  
Carter frowned as Gallant continued to shock the man. After a few minutes, Carter put his hand on Gallant's shoulder. Gallant turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"How long has he been down?" Carter asked.  
  
"Twenty-seven minutes," Chuny replied.  
  
Carter sighed. "Put them down, Gallant. There's nothing else we can do."  
  
The heart monitor flat-lined.  
  
"Asystole," Abby stated.  
  
"Dr. Kovac, if you would," Carter said, quietly.  
  
Luka nodded. "Time of death: 9:11."  
  
Gallant looked down at the floor and Carter looked at him in sympathy.  
  
"Why don't you go clean up," Carter whispered to him.  
  
Michael looked up and gave him a small, but grateful, smile. He shuffled out of the room. Chuny followed in suit.  
  
"Damn it," Carter said to himself.  
  
"What?" Luka asked, overhearing him.  
  
"Why the hell was the guy drinking in the first place anyway?" Carter asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe he was…" Luka started.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question," Carter explained, cutting him off.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Carter shot a quick look at Abby. She met his eyes for a split second, but quickly looked away. Carter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Was anyone else hurt?" Carter asked.  
  
"Except for the other person who was brought in, no," Luka replied.  
  
"God, as if getting drunk isn't bad enough, he had to go on and drive," Carter ranted.  
  
"Excuse me," Abby said, quickly walking out the door.  
  
Carter looked after her. He thought for a moment until finally putting two and two together.  
  
The way she had been acting, how she had been trying her best to avoid him…could it be?  
  
"Luka?" Carter asked.  
  
Luka turned to face him.  
  
"Uh, has Abby been acting…I don't know, a little strange lately?"  
  
"Not that I could notice," Luka replied. "Why?"  
  
"Well, she's living with you and…"  
  
"Actually, she moved back to her apartment."  
  
Carter raised his eyebrows. "Oh!" he exclaimed, feeling a little foolish.  
  
He had assumed that Abby had started to drink again…but she was just on ends about moving back to her apartment…right? "So she hasn't had anything alcoholic to drink that you know of, right?"  
  
"Well, yes, she has. Before she moved back, she had started drinking some beers."  
  
Carter's eyes widened. "Wh…what?"  
  
Luka looked at his colleague strangely. "I said she started drinking some beers."  
  
"How…how could you be so calm about this? Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"Why would I feel the need to stop her? She's a big girl."  
  
"If you're not helping her, you're hurting her," Carter reprimanded.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the trauma room opened and Abby entered. The room was filled with a deadly silence.  
  
"Abby, I…" Carter started.  
  
"Look, Carter, I don't want your help. I don't need your help. What I need is for you to leave me alone. Don't try to control me. I can take care of myself."  
  
With that, Abby left the room as quickly as she had entered it.  
  
Carter ran his hands through his hair, shooting a nasty look at Luka, who looked back at him with a confused expression, and ran out the door to follow Abby. 


	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own a thing.  
  
Warning: This fan fiction contains dialogue spoilers for upcoming ER episodes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Abby stood on the roof, still steaming from overhearing Carter's conversation with Luka. Who did he think he was, anyway? He couldn't control her life. She could handle herself. She didn't need a babysitter. She nodded to herself, agreeing with her thoughts. She took a drag of her cigarette and turned when she heard the door open. She groaned when she saw him.  
  
  
  
Carter cautiously made his way toward his female co-worker, walking until he was side-to-side with her. She avoided his eyes. He bit his lip and looked up at the afternoon sky.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," she replied, dryly.  
  
"I want to help. I've been there. Come on, Abby, you've been sober for six years…"  
  
"That was then," Abby said, cutting him off. "I just had a beer. It's under control."  
  
"Is it? What, one beer today, two tomorrow, and by next year you're a full- fledged alcoholic again?"  
  
"It's my decision," she replied, still not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Oh, give me a break," Carter scoffed.  
  
"Carter, just leave me the hell alone," Abby snapped, finally looking at him.  
  
  
  
Carter immediately backed down when he saw the fierce look in her eyes.  
  
"Fine," he said, quietly. He walked back to the door, and with one last look at Abby, he opened it and went back into the ER, leaving Abby to stand in the cold air of Chicago.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Susan asked Carter, seeing his grim expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look upset."  
  
"Oh…uh, yeah, I can't really talk about with anyone. It's a private matter."  
  
Susan nodded. "That's okay, Carter. Don't worry about it."  
  
An awkward silence fell between the two for a moment.  
  
Susan took a deep breath. "So how are things going with Abby?"  
  
John looked at her and grinned. "You're never going to give up, are you?"  
  
Susan smiled back. "You know me…do I ever?"  
  
He tilted his head to the side. "Never in the time I've known you."  
  
Susan felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She averted her eyes from her ex- boyfriend.  
  
Carter looked down at his watch. "Uh, listen, my shift is over…"  
  
"Oh, yeah, get out of here," Susan laughed.  
  
Carter smiled. "Okay, then…I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing," Susan replied.  
  
He got up and walked over to his locker. He took off his lab coat and replaced it with his winter coat. He grabbed his bag, gave a quick wave to Susan, and walked out the door. He made his way through the sliding doors of the ER and started walking toward the parking lot when he heard someone calling his name. He pivoted and looked around for the owner of the voice when he saw Abby rushing toward him.  
  
  
  
"Carter!" Abby yelled, running up to him, completely out of breath.  
  
"Abby, is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She took in a few deep breaths and shook her head. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for being so abrupt with you earlier."  
  
John raised an eyebrow. "Abby, it's fine, I…"  
  
"No, I was rude. I just don't want anybody to baby me."  
  
"Abby…somebody should be looking out for you."  
  
"But I don't think it should be you. It's too complicated…you know, you and me…us…"  
  
"Us? What us? Is there an us?" Carter questioned.  
  
"Look, like I said: it's complicated. But I appreciate your concern, I really do. Thanks."  
  
With that, Abby gave him a small smile and ran back to the ER, while Carter stood in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
  
  
It was 7:00 P.M. and Carter was sitting on his couch, watching bad TV shows. Everything that was on that night was either incredibly boring or incredibly stupid. He sighed and turned the TV off. He had somehow convinced Gamma to go to sleep, despite the fact that she thought that seven was much to early to be going into a slumber. He leaned forward to grab his drink and took a sip, letting his mind wander back to what Abby had said to him earlier that day. Did she still think there was a possibility that they would someday be an "us"? He sure as hell hoped she did. He thought back earlier to when Luka had told him that Abby had moved back into her apartment. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He smiled, got up, grabbed his coat and wallet, and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"Luka, don't worry, I got it," Abby said, chuckling. She had gone back to Luka's place to get some more of her things and he had offered to help take the load back. She had agreed and now Luka was trying to gather all her things in one try. They had also stopped at the hardware store to pick up a new lock for her door.  
  
"Are you sure?" Luka asked.  
  
"I'm positive," she assured.  
  
They walked up the flight of stairs with great difficulty and when they reached Abby's door, the put the boxes down and sighed in relief. She took out her key and unlocked the door, walking inside. She had moved back in the day before and every time she stepped foot into the living room, she felt a chill go up her spine. She shivered.  
  
"Are you alright?" Luka asked, noticing her reaction.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little chilly," Abby replied, trying to cover up what she had done.  
  
They walked back out to grab the boxes and carried them inside. Abby shut the door behind her and started to lock the door, but stopped, changing her mind.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure, a drink would be good," Luka replied.  
  
Abby nodded and walked to her newly restocked refrigerator. She opened the door and reached for the beer she had bought. She hesitated for a moment, but decided against her better judgment and grabbed two. She took them back into the living room and handed a bottle to Luka.  
  
Luka looked down at the beer and looked back at Abby, who had already popped the cap on hers. She noticed him staring at her and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh, well, it's just Carter was…"  
  
"It was a misunderstanding," Abby lied.  
  
"Really…" Luka said, not buying it. 


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, would you hurt me?  
  
Warning: This fan fiction contains dialogue spoilers for upcoming ER episodes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, really," Abby replied, nervously.  
  
Luka eyed her for a moment and looked back at his beer. He shrugged and popped the cap.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
Abby gave a silent sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
"Hey, maybe we should get that lock fixed up," Luka suggested.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think that would be a good idea," she replied. "I'll go get it."  
  
She walked into the room they had put the boxes in, leaving Luka in the living room. Suddenly, she heard the door knock and gave a quick and nervous jump. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she called to Luka, "Can you please get that?"  
  
"Sure," he called back.  
  
  
  
Luka walked over to the door and opened it to find Carter standing there with flowers in his hand.  
  
"Carter? What are you doing here?" Luka asked.  
  
"Uh, I came to see Abby…is she here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the other room. Why don't you come in," Luka told him, opening the door wider so Carter could get in.  
  
"Thanks," Carter replied with a lopsided smile. As he walked in, Abby walked out from the other room…holding a beer bottle.  
  
Carter was in shock. He looked from the Abby to the beer bottle and back to Abby.  
  
"Carter…Carter, I was…" Abby started.  
  
"I was just checking to see if you were settled," Carter told her, putting the flowers down on a table. "Welcome home."  
  
He took one last look at her and turned around, heading toward the door. As he left, he gave an angry look to Luka, who once again gave him a completely clueless look back.  
  
Luka closed the door behind Carter and walked toward the table with the flowers on it.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
Abby didn't speak. She simply shook her head. She was frozen to the spot, her knuckles white from holding the beer so tightly.  
  
Luka cleared his throat. "He uh, he brought you dead flowers?"  
  
Abby looked up at him. "They're dried flowers," she replied, saying the only thing she could of to say at the time. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 


	4. Have A Bite

Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, would you hurt me?  
  
Warning: This fan fiction contains spoilers for upcoming ER episodes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Carter entered the ER the day after, still disturbed by the sight of Abby holding her beer. He went into the Lounge to find Abby making herself another cup of coffee. He thought about saying something to her, but changed his mind and strode right past her. He felt her eyes on him as he went to his locker. He heard her cough.  
  
  
  
"Listen, Carter, about last night…" she started.  
  
"Abby, I don't really want to hear it," he said.  
  
She stopped talking immediately and Carter heard her rummaging around.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Abby. I'm just really shocked, you know?"  
  
"I told you, Carter it's my decision," she told him.  
  
He turned to face her. "Abby, it may be your decision but you're going to end up hurting yourself."  
  
"I'm not a drunk!" she exclaimed. "It was just a few beers."  
  
"I thought it was one," he challenged.  
  
She bit her lip. After a moment, she said, "It's none of your business."  
  
"Abby, you are my friend. If you're destroying yourself it is my business!"  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Carter took a few steps toward her. "Because I care about you. I don't want to see you end up in the ER on a gurney."  
  
Abby shook her head. "It's not like that. It's not like I'm drinking ten beers a night or anything."  
  
"How many are you drinking then?"  
  
"Look, I stayed away from it last night."  
  
"Well, good for you, but resisting one time doesn't mean you'll stop yourself in the future. Abby, think about it! You were sober for six years, do you really want to throw that all away?"  
  
"I'm not throwing my life away."  
  
"When did you start drinking again? Huh? Was it after the attack?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that."  
  
"Abby, you're going to have to talk about it sometime."  
  
She didn't reply. Carter walked up to her.  
  
"Abby, I want you to go to an AA meeting with me," he said, quietly.  
  
Abby quickly looked up at him, wide-eyed. "No," she said, firmly.  
  
"Abby…"  
  
"I said no. I can handle myself. It's under control."  
  
"Abby, please listen to me…" Carter started, putting a hand on her shoulder. What she did next came as a complete surprise to him.  
  
  
  
"OW! What the hell?!" Carter exclaimed. He quickly pulled his hand away from her shoulder and examined it. On his hand were Abby's teeth marks. "You bit me!"  
  
"Yeah, so next time don't mess with me," Abby said, threateningly.  
  
"What's going on in here?" a voice asked from the door.  
  
Abby and Carter both turned their heads to see who it was.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Weaver," Abby started.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kerry inquired.  
  
Abby looked at Carter who glared at her for a moment. He looked at Kerry. "No, there's no problem."  
  
"What's wrong with your hand?" Kerry asked, spotting him clutching it.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing, just a little mishap," Carter lied, dropping his hand to his side.  
  
"Alright then. Both of you get to work," Kerry ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Carter replied as she walked back out the door. He looked back at Abby. He stared at her for a moment. Finally, he just shook his head and walked out the door, leaving Abby to stand there, regretting what she had said and done.  
  
  
  
"Okay, you're going to feel a little prick on your hand here," Carter warned the young girl he was giving a shot to. The girl had a cut on her hand that needed suturing and Carter was giving her lidocaine. "Alright, good job, Lucy. Now, I'm going to give you stitches now, okay?"  
  
Lucy nodded, her big brown eyes looking straight into his. He smiled and she returned one.  
  
"She's going to be okay, right?" the mother asked him.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Martin, she just needs the stitches and you can be on your way," Carter assured, starting on Lucy's hand.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Stanza, I told you, no smoking! Last time someone did that, there was a result that wasn't very fun," Abby lectured her patient, snatching the cigarette out of his hand.  
  
"What are you doing? Cigarettes don't come cheap!" the old man snapped.  
  
"Mr. Stanza, you're 73 years old, you shouldn't be smoking," Abby told him, checking his stats.  
  
"It's hard to quit after smoking for so long," he replied.  
  
"You're telling me," Abby replied.  
  
"Abby! We need you out here for a trauma!" Chuny called to her, sticking her head into the room.  
  
"Mr. Stanza, I'll be right back. And no more cigarettes!"  
  
"Can you grab Carter, too?" Chuny called over her shoulder, running toward Trauma 3.  
  
Abby sighed and walked to the room he was in.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Lucy, we're almost…" Carter began.  
  
"Carter, we need you for a trauma," Abby said to him.  
  
Carter looked up. "Uh, Lucy, Mrs. Martin, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!"  
  
He stood up and quickly followed Abby to the trauma room.  
  
"What do we got?" Carter asked.  
  
"Forty year old male, victim of a hit-and-run," Susan informed him.  
  
Carter nodded. "Can someone get Gallant in here?"  
  
"I'll go," Abby offered.  
  
  
  
She ran out of the trauma room and spotted Michael at the admit desk.  
  
"Gallant, Carter wants you in there!" Abby called to him.  
  
Michael quickly ran to the room, with Pratt following.  
  
"What about me?" he asked.  
  
"I said Gallant," Abby told him. She ran back to the trauma room to find Carter instructing Gallant on how to intubate the man.  
  
"Okay, you're doing good…do you see it?" Carter said, gently.  
  
"Yeah, I got it," Gallant replied, concentrating. "I'm in!"  
  
"Great job," Carter told him, smiling, as Gallant beamed proudly.  
  
Abby smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's get this guy up to the OR, shall we?" Carter declared.  
  
Chuny nodded and she and Susan rolled the man to the elevators.  
  
  
  
"You did really good, Gallant," Carter said, praising the young med student.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Carter," he replied.  
  
Carter nodded. "Go take care of some more patients, huh?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Michael agreed. He took of his gown and walked out the doors.  
  
Carter sighed and Abby watched him take off his gown out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You know, you're a really good teacher," she commented.  
  
Carter took a quick glance at her. "Uh, thanks."  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell between the co-workers.  
  
  
  
"Uh, I have to get back to my patient," Carter said.  
  
"Yeah, I should get back to mine, too," Abby replied.  
  
"Yeah," Carter said.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya," Abby agreed.  
  
"Okay," he said, quietly. He took another glance at her and walked out the door.  
  
Abby ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. She opened them again, remembering Mr. Stanza and exited the trauma room. 


	5. It Was For You

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Carter or Abby or anyone else in this piece of work.  
  
Warning: This fan fiction contains spoilers for upcoming ER episodes.  
  
AN: I haven't updated in awhile, huh? I've been working on my Dave fic, Back Home. Hey, I have an idea! Check the fic out and tell me what you think about it! What? Oh, no, of course I'm not trying to promote my own work!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Carter ran into the welcomingly warm diner across the street from the ER. He shivered as he walked in from the cold and walked over to the counter.  
  
"Hey, can I get a coffee," he requested to the waitress, who nodded and left to get his drink. He sighed and looked around, pausing when he saw Abby in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. He gazed at her for a moment, waiting for her to look up. He turned back when he realized the waitress had already come back with his coffee. He smiled at her and gave her a word of thanks before looking back at Abby. This time, he found her eyes staring back at him. He raised his eyebrows when she beckoned him over to her table. He grabbed his cup, got up, and walked over.  
  
  
  
"Hi," he greeted, sitting down at the booth.  
  
"Hey," she replied. "Are you off?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm on break. How about you?"  
  
"Yup, I got off a half hour ago," she told him.  
  
He nodded and looked down at the swirling, brown liquid in his mug. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at the nurse, a questioning look in his eyes. The silence took over as the two played their little game. Abby was the first to look away. She swirled her own coffee with her spoon and gave a sigh of irritation.  
  
  
  
"So when do you plan on it?" she asked.  
  
Carter gave her a confused look. "What?"  
  
"When are you going to start interrogating me?"  
  
Carter gave a small laugh. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I see that look in your eyes. I know what you're thinking."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well, why don't you tell me, then."  
  
"You want to ask me. You want to ask when I started, why I started, is there anything I can do to help you…" she replied, making small motions with her hands.  
  
"Are you going to tell me the answers to those questions?"  
  
She gave him a short glare. She looked down at the table. "My birthday," she said, so quietly that Carter could barely hear her.  
  
He leaned in. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I started drinking on my birthday," she repeated, a little more loudly.  
  
"Your birthday was in January…" Carter said, slowly.  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't seem to remember at the time," she replied, almost bitterly. "Nobody did."  
  
"What is that, a self-pity excuse?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said, defensively. "It's the truth."  
  
"Why didn't you remind anyone?"  
  
"As if it wasn't depressing enough that nobody remembers," she groaned.  
  
"So…people forgetting your birthday pushed you over the edge?" he asked, cautiously.  
  
"No," she scoffed. "I can handle that, I suppose. It's…it was all the things that happened that day."  
  
"Will you tell me what?"  
  
She looked up at him, contemplating her words. "It was a lot of stuff…Luka told me he was going to Bosnia for awhile, I had to deal with this little boy who lost his mother, I had to deal with a woman and her abortion story, and to top it off, Richard tells me he's getting remarried," she blurted.  
  
"That IS tough," Carter remarked.  
  
Abby paused before she continued. "It was the day that Sobriki came back," she told him, quietly.  
  
Carter froze for a moment. "Oh…" he started, but trailed off.  
  
"Yeah…so I guess I can't really blame you for not remembering my birthday," she joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
Carter didn't reply and Abby became concerned. Suddenly he looked up at her.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go," he repeated. "I want to take you to an AA meeting."  
  
"Oh, no," she laughed. "I do NOT want to go to an AA meeting. Besides, you're still on duty."  
  
He shrugged. "I'll get someone to cover for me," he said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Abby, I want to help you. You know I do. Please, just let me do that."  
  
"Look, I can't go. Not now. But, if you stop nagging me about it, I'll go."  
  
"When?"  
  
"What time do you get off?"  
  
"I've got a 24-hour shift…on at 1:00, off at 1:00," he replied.  
  
"I get back on at 8:00, so I'll go before my shift," she told him.  
  
"Do you promise?" he asked.  
  
"Cross my heart," she assured.  
  
He nodded. "Okay, it's a deal then," he said, sticking out his hand.  
  
She took it and entwined his fingers with hers. Carter raised an eyebrow at her gesture and returned the smile he saw her giving him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how was it?" Carter asked as they waited outside for the arriving trauma.  
  
"How was what?" Abby replied.  
  
"The meeting," Carter said, looking at her.  
  
"Oh…it was boring," she told him, tossing him a glance.  
  
"So you did go," he reasoned.  
  
"Yeah…it was boring," she repeated.  
  
He sighed to himself. "Did you do it for you or because you promised me I would?"  
  
She gave him another glance and looked away. The ambulance arrived in the bay and Carter and Abby walked toward it.  
  
"I did it for you," was the response. 


End file.
